


Underneath the Mistletoe

by Serenitydusk



Series: Christmas/Winter ficlets [1]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Romantic Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: Based on the following request:Male reader and Dark at a Christmas party they’d rather not be at & getting stuck under the mistletoe together?





	Underneath the Mistletoe

You hated these things. Hated them. With the fiery passion of a thousand suns.  Making small talk with strangers and people you barely know, most of them drunk. Why had you agreed to even come? Oh…that’s right, your best friend asked you to come as ‘moral support’, and then they ditched you. Not really ‘ditched’ to be fair, but they were definitely having a good time and you were…not.  You sipped the punch, which was the only highlight to the party. Not the usual overly sweet, weird stuff, it was actually pretty tasty.   
  
“Wilford, I swear, I hate these parties of yours.” Dark grumbled. He rolled his eyes as Wilford drug him around to another group of party goers, ignoring Dark’s foul mood. The people, the press of bodies, the noise. Why had he agreed to come?  Dark rubbed his eyes. He just wanted a quiet place to be. He finally excused himself, spotting a quiet, unoccupied place in a darkened corner.  
  
You were jostled for the umpteenth time because there was barely enough room to turn around.  You finally wandered into a different room. There. A spot with no one in it.  A darkened corner, perfect. Even the music seems less…jarring here, almost muffled.  You heard someone clear their throat. Startled, you turned to see Dark standing there. He hadn’t been there before, had he?

Dark gave you a rather cool look, clearly not happy about someone in what he thinks is his quiet, dark corner.

Sighing, “Look, Dark, I just needed a break from,” you gestured back towards the party which is reaching a feverish pitch, “all that.”  It was too much really.  

After a moment, he nods and you both stand there in silence. “It is too much, isn’t it.” Dark takes a sip of his drink, eyes narrowed, “Wilford doesn’t do things by half measures.” His parties were such loud, boisterous affairs; dancing, alcohol flowing freely, music at a ridiculous volume.  A study in excesses.  
  
So, that’s who’s responsible for this. Glancing over at Dark, you realize just how attractive he really was.  Or maybe the punch was just stronger than you thought. With another glance, you decided that he is indeed that attractive, punch or no. How had you never noticed before? You moved closer to Dark, trying to be subtle. Though it did not go unnoticed, given Dark’s amused smirk.    
  
“Perhaps, we should find another way to amuse ourselves other than that ridiculous fiasco of a party.” A graceful eyebrow arched, almost a dare, as Dark looked back at you, his smirk turning into something more….sensual.  
  
“Anything’s better than this.” Taking another drink, you look up at him, caught in his gaze. Your heart does a strange flutter, then begins to race as Dark bends over, his lips just a hairs breath away from yours.   
  
“I was hoping you’d say that.” He closes the distance, giving you a thorough kiss.

When Dark finally pulls away, he has a rather satisfied smile at your breathless, slightly dazed expression.   
  
“What…”  You swallowed, catching his breath, “What was that for?”   
  
Dark pointed up to the mistletoe hanging above you. Leaning back in, he gives you another kiss, grinning as your hands slid up Dark’s chest and around his neck. The shadows around you deepen, casting the area in near darkness. Dark doesn’t do things by half measures either.


End file.
